A Mafia Story
by hotdxfan
Summary: What happens when two Mafia famlies collide because of their children, find out in A Mafia Story.
1. Chapter 1

A Mafia Story

This is the story of two Mafia families from two different sides of New York, Brooklyn and Manhattan.

These two Mafia Families start fighting when two of their own fall in love. But what they don't know is that someone is after both of their families and they must work together to survive or else be killed.

Characters

The Levesque Family

Stephanie-mother

Paul-leader and father

Charlotte-daughter age 32

Becky-daughter age 30

Sasha-daughter age 21

Bailey -daughter age 27

Kofi-body guard

Xavier-body guard

Big E-body guard

Seth Rollins-son age 27 bailey's twin brother

Randy-son age 34

The Hall Family

Scott Hall-leader

Dana Brooke-mother

John-son age 32

Nikki- daughter age 27

Brie- daughter age 27 Nikki's twin sister

Emma-daughter age 22

Alexa-daughter age 18

Miz-son age 24

Baron-body guard

Braun strowman-body guard

Ronda-body guard


	2. Chapter 2

A Mafia Story Intro

Chapter 1

Introduction

The city of Brooklyn, New York belongs to one of the richest Mafia families ever the Levesque family.

Paul the leader and the head of the family, Stephanie his lovely wife and mother of his lovely strong willed children.

Randy their oldest son who looks out for his siblings especially his sisters. Charlotte the second oldest and first born daughter, Becky their fiery little red head who was adopted when she was a baby but no one can tell her that. Bailey and Seth their twins, Seth is the second oldest son. Then there is their youngest daughter Sasha, who's head strong like their mother and also likes to be in charge just like their father.

At the Levesque Mansion

"Come on Sasha hurry up!" Charlotte yelled banging on her bedroom door. "I'm coming calm down!" She told her opening her door all dressed up.

"Let's go have some fun shall we!" She told her as they walked down the hall towards the stairs, their was a voice that stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" Randy asked them smiling.

"Out to have a little fun!" Sasha told him. Randy shook his head, "No way dad is gone on business and mom is out tonight with her friends. You two aren't going anywhere as long as I'm in charge." Randy told them firmly.

"All come on, do you have to turn into big brother mode now just come with us if you're gonna be worried about your precious little sisters." Charlotte told him folding her arms.

"Nope I'm not going, got stuff I have to handle for dad here, before he gets back Saturday. At least take Big E with you for protection and is Becky and Bailey going too?" He asked them.

"Yes their waiting downstairs for us!" Sasha told him annoyed. She always felt like Randy was over protective of them espically her since she was the youngest.

"Fine just be careful and Big E is going with you or none of you go!" He told them going back into his room.

"Okay! Big E let's go big guy, we can't have fun without you." Sasha told him.

Big E was one of their body guards, he was six feet tall and over two hundred pounds all muscle. He was strong and bright, and the girls loved him like a big brother.

As they got downstairs, Bailey and Becky looked in awe. "Finally thought you two were never coming!" Bailey told them as they headed outside and towards their

suv.

Big E got in the driver's seat while charlotte got in the front passenger seat, and Becky, Bailey, and Sasha got in the back.

"So where we going ladies?" E asked them started the engine.

"To Balor Manor, Finn's having a party and he invited all four of us!" Bailey told him.

E nodded, "Do you girls think that's a good idea, after what's been happening in downtown Brooklyn. It's real close to those outsiders, The Hall Family." He told them concerned.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, we have our favorite body guard and we're always packing." Becky told him smiling patting her waist.

E nodded as he continued to drive the next ten minutes to the manor.

As they arrived Finn met them outside, "Glad you ladies could come,I was afraid you wouldn't get pass your big brother Randy." He told them smiling.

"Of course we were coming, wouldn't miss this for anything." Bailey spoke giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Finn smiled and nodded, "I know let's go in shall we!" He told them opening the door for them.

E followed behind them and watched carefully, he knew they could handle themselves from how they were raised and trained. All of them had a black belt in martial arts and the girls especially have incredible skills when it comes to shooting or fighting.

Bailey wondered off with Finn as, Charlotte, Sasha, and Becky danced with the other guests.

As Bailey was enjoying her male companion, she heard something outside.

"What was that?" She asked looking out the window she saw a black suv pull up.

"Finn we got company, it's the Hall Twins!" She told him leaving the room Finn followed her grabbing his pistol off his dresser.

They got downstairs and Bailey found her sisters. "Hey Charlotte, Becky the Hall sisters are here where's Sasha?" She asked her looking for their baby sister.

"I don't know she was just here, oh crap Randy is gonna kill us, if we lost our baby sister! Where's E?" She asked her.

"Here he comes now!" Bailey told her pointing towards him.

"Hey ladies we need to go now, trouble is here and we don't need to be here where's my little boss at?" He asked calling Sasha by her nickname he gave her when she was a baby.

"We don't know she was just..." Becky paused as she saw Sasha approaching them with a drink in her hand smiling.

"Hey ladies drink?" She asked them. "No!" They all said together as Charlotte grabbed her hand heading towards the door behind Big E.

As they got to the door, Charlotte bumped right into the oldest Hall daughters, Nikki and Brie the twins.

"Well hello Charlotte!" She spoke with an evil tone. "Going somewhere blondie?" Nikki asked smiling as her sister stood beside her.

"Yeah away from here and you two losers!" Charlotte told her bumping into them purposely. As she walked passed them, Nikki grabbed Sasha by the arm and held a knife to her throat.

"Hey let her go Nicole now!" Becky yelled eyeing her sister closely who was close to tears, but didn't show it. The Levesque children never showed fear.

"You heard her let her go now!" Big E spoke holding a pistol to the back of Nikki's head.

Nikki let Sasha go and stood back with her hands up. Sasha ran to her sisters as they checked on her.

"If you ever grab her again or go near any of my sisters you will regret it!" Becky threatened her as they left the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

A Mafia Story

Intro Part II

Manhatten belongs to the most dangerous family called The Hall Family.

Scott Hall the leader and head of the family, not only is he dangerous but also ruthless and heartless.

His wife is also dangerous, she's a leathal weapon and not afraid to show it either.

They have six children four daughters and two sons, John is their oldest he's the sensitive one but will kill if he has too, also very protective of his sisters. Nikki and Brie the second oldest and the oldest daughters their twins and love to do everything together even kill if necessary. Mike their sniper and third oldest, also their mercenary in the family. Then Emma their martial artist and loves to fight and kill. Last their youngest Alexa or as they call her the goddess of the family.

This family is very close and loves to start trouble with anyone especially the Levesque Children.

At the Hall Manor...

Scott Hall was in a very important meeting about Paul Levesque and his family.

"So what do we do about them boss?" Braun asked him. Braun was one of Scott's close friends amd body guard.

"It's very simple Braun we're gonna kill them, but first we send a very strong message through his lovely children." He told him with an evil smile.

Before he could continue his twin daughters walked into the room. "Daddy something terrible happened to us!" Nikki whined to her father.

"What's that sweetie?" He asked her.

"Those horrible levesque sisters threatened me and Brie last night." She told him.

"What was that?" He asked sternly.

"That little red head, said she would hurt me if I harmed her precious baby sister Sasha. But I was playing with her!" She told him with her lips poked out.

"Oh really what did you do Nicole?" He asked her.

"All I did was hold a knife to her throat!" She spoke with a smile twirling the knife in her hand.

Scott nodded as he looked at his daughters, "Very well dear grab your brothers and sisters and meet me in the dining room." He told her as he finished the meeting with Braun.

"Okay daddy!" They both told him as they left the study hall.


	4. Chapter 4

A Mafia Story

Chapter 3

The story begins

Charlotte and her sisters got home and prepared themselves for a chewing out from their brother who was waiting in the dining room along with Seth.

"What the hell happened?" Randy asked them looking at his baby sister.

"Those arrogant little Hall Twins Nikki and Brie showed up at the party uninvited. Then as we tried to leave, Nikki grabbed Sasha and held a knife to her throat." Charlotte told him.

Seth and Randy's eyes went big, "What! are you okay Sasha?" Randy asked looking her up and down.

Randy was very over protective of his siblings espically his sisters and Sasha because she was the youngest.

"Yes I'm fine, just want payback on that little witch Nikki!" Sasha told him angrily, feeling her throat.

"Relax sissy we need to focus and hide that cut from mom and dad before they see it!" Becky told her.

Sasha nodded as they headed towards her room.

"Do you think mom will notice, Becks?" Sasha asked her older sister.

"I don't know sissy, let's hope not now be still. Mom will be back for dinner soon." She told her, as she applied little make up to cover up the small cut on Sasha's neck.

Thirty minutes later, their mother got home and she wasn't happy. "Girls downstairs now!" She yelled walking into their giant living room.

They ran downstairs quickly, now their mother was very sweet but had one hell of a temper, and they knew not to keep her waiting.

As they approached their mother in the living room, they each stood in silence. Stephanie eyed all four of her daughters and knew something happened when she saw their facial expression.

"Now I just got back from a friends house and heard about this party at Balor Mansion. Did any of you go to this party?" She asked them.

The girls knew they couldn't lie to their mother because she would know if they were lying or not.

"Well I'm waiting ladies?" She told them.

"Okay we went to the party, but nothing happened." Charlotte told her.

Stephanie smiled at her oldest daughter, she knew Charlotte would protect her sisters no matter what, even if that meant lying to her.

"Really is that true Bailey?" Steph asked her middle daughter. Bailey was her miracle baby along with her twin brother. When they were born, Bailey was three pounds smaller than her brother and had to stay in the hospital longer. As she grew up, things were harder for her in school because she was born prematurely, but that didn't stop her with help from her older siblings and her twin brother she graduated in the top of her class with a 3.9 gpa. So Steph knew she wouldn't lie to her.

"Well? I'm waiting for a answer Bailey!" Steph spoke sternly.

"That's right mother, nothing happened we went to the party, but left soon as we noticed trouble I swear!" She told her looking her mother straight in the eyes.

Stephanie nodded and smiled, "Very well dinner is ready, Becky go get your brothers please." She told her.

Becky nodded as she went to fetch her brothers who were upstairs listening to everything.

"Did you guys hear all that?" She asked them quietly.

They both nodded, "Yeah I can't believe Bailey lied to mom." Seth told her in shock as they headed downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mafia Story

Chapter 4

Family Dinner

As Randy and his siblings gathered around the table for dinner, it was very quiet until their mother spoke.

"So Sasha where you get the necklace from?" Stephanie asked her youngest daughter.

Sasha ignored her mother at first until she heard Stephanie clear her throat.

"Umm a friend gave it to me as a gift." She lied quickly not looking up. Stephanie nodded and smiled, she knew her youngest was lying so she excused herself from the table amd stood up.

"Sasha, Randy, Rebecca, Charlotte come with me now!" She told them.

All four looked at each other and stood up as they followed their mother to the study hall.

"Steph closed the door behind her and eyed each of her children. She knew they were lying and was covering for each other. She liked that they were protecting each other but not by lying to her. She hated liars, the last person who lied to her was their maid who stole money from them and was killed for it.

"Now I know someone is lying about what happened at that party. Now either you tell me or your father when he gets here tomorrow. All four of you know what happens when you lie to me, now I want the truth now!" She spoke glaring at each of them.

"Okay! We'll tell you the truth!" Charlotte told her.

"That's the truth I promise, nothing else happened. The twins showed up and we left, they started trouble with us. We were just trying to leave, when Nikki grabbed Sasha. I'm sorry mother we should've told you what really happened." Becky told her.

Stephanie looked at her children and motioned for her youngest to stand by her side. She looked over Sasha carefully to make sure no harm was done.

"Did you have your gun on you Becky?" Steph asked her.

"Yes mother never leave home without it, just hate I didn't shoot her." She told her upset.

Stephanie just smiled, "Becks you know the rules!" She told her.

Becky nodded, "Only kill if necessary or if they truly deserve it!" She told her.

"Exactly now I don't like my children lying to me, but the fact that you all did it to protect each other makes me proud. I'll tell your father what happened but that nobody was hurt. Now finish up dinner and bed early tonight you all have training tomorrow." She told them leaving the study hall.

"Yes mother!" They spoke in unison and followed their mother back to the dining area and finished dinner.

As they finished dinner, Stephanie pulled her oldest son to the side.

"Randy my first born! I need you to do something for me son!" Steph told him.

"What's that mother?" He asked.

"For now on until we find out what those Hall children are up to, I need you to watch your sisters and brother the guards can only do so much to protect all of you understood." She told him.

Randy nodded as he headed upstairs, but before he headed to bed, he knocked on his brother's room.

"Seth you still up?" He asked his younger brother.

"Yeah what's up?" Seth asked opening his door.

"We gotta talk about mother and dad?" Randy told him sitting on the bed.

"What about them bro?" Seth asked concerned. Him and Randy were really close since they were little. They always looked out for each other and could talk about anything.

"Well you know that special task I had to do for dad?" Randy asked him.

Seth nodded, "Yeah what about it?" He asked.

"Well I had to go to a warehouse a few miles from here for a very important meeting that invovled Scott Hall, his wife and their children. He's coming after us and dad doesn't know why. Mom wants me to protect you and our sisters at all costs. Which means I can't let them out of my sight now, espically after what happened at that party. Mom will never let them go anywhere unless one of us is with them and one of the guards." Randy told him.

Seth nodded, "Crap what the hell are we gonna do now? The girls won't like you watching their every move!" Seth told him.

"I know! I'll tell them tomorrow at training." Randy told him as he got up and left.

" Night bro, love ya!" Randy told him heading towards his room.

"Love you too bro!" Seth told him.


	6. Chapter 6

A Mafia Story

Chapter 5

Trained to kill

The next morning everyone was downstairs. "Alright children your father will be here soon. So make sure none of you look guilty about that party last night girls." Stephanie told her daughters.

They all nodded as a limo pulled up outside, "Come on boss! You know we love working for you!" E told him bringing in his bags.

"Yeah boss you know we won't kill for anybody else." Kofi told him smiling as they all came through the door.

"I know that's why you guys are part of this family." Paul told them as he looked at his lovely family in front of him.

"Hey sweetie welcome home!" Stephanie smiled kissing her husband.

"Even now that's still hard to watch!" Randy laughed.

Paul looked over at his children, "How you think you six got here, now come give me a hug." He told him.

They all came towards him for a group hug.

"I missed you guys, so anything happen while I was gone?" He asked them.

They shook their head, "No just the usual! You know hang out and try not to kill anyone." Bailey told him smiling.

Paul laughed a little, "I see what about Finn Balor, did you go to his party last night?" He asked her.

Bailey eyes went big, "How did you know that?" She asked him.

"The meeting I went to his father was there and he told me Finn was having a little party and he invited you girls." He told her grinning.

"Oh well yes we did but E was with us, so nothing would happen to us." She told him.

Paul nodded, "That's good because I don't won't anything happening to my sweet angels. So are you all ready for training today?" He asked all six of them.

They all nodded, "Very well let's go!" He told them as they followed him outside and to their training grounds.

There's a building where they train three days a week. They learn martial arts and also have a shooting range.

"Alright Sasha you ready?"Their trainer Hannah Marshall asked her.

Hannah is a black belt in mixed martial arts and judo. She's also a olymipic gold medalist and she's only 35 years old.

Sasha nodded as they locked up, Sasha took her down pretty fast and pinned her instantly.

"Alright someone's been practicing?" Paul told her as he watched his youngest daughter train.

Paul knew each of his children could handle themselves espically his sons who were at the shooting range.

He worried about his youngest girls though Sasha and Bailey. Scott Hall is after his family and he doesn't know why and for some reason he's after his youngest daughters who are not easy to seperate. Bailey is his fighter, she could break your neck within seconds and Sasha is his little killer and shows no mercy.

The meeting he attended was about his family and how to keep them safe during this feud with the Hall Family.

Four hours later training was over and it was time for lunch.

"So Bailey when did you and Finn start dating?" Her mother asked her.

Bailey almost dropped her sandwich,"What how did you know we were dating?" She asked her mother.

"Well let's just say a little bird told me!" She told her smiling.

"Really?" Bailey asked darting a glare to her twin brother Seth.

Seth saw the glare and tried to avoid her stare she was not happy.

Bailey just shook her head smiling, she loved her brother and would do anything for him but he just couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"We've been dating for a few months now and I really like him. Do I have your approval Mother? Dad?" She asked them.

Paul and Stephanie looked at each other and then and their daughter, "Yes sweetie we approve! I actually like Finn, he's smart and clever. Mostly I like how protective he is of you. But I also know you can protect yourself as well." Paul told her.

"Thank you dad that means alot to me." She told him as they finished lunch.

A few minutes later there was a disturbance outside their mansion.

Kofi came into the dining area, "Boss we got trouble, Scott Hall and his boys are outside!" He told him.

Paul nodded, "Seth, Randy grab your guns, girls you know what to do!" Paul told them.

They all nodded as Randy and Seth followed their father outside, Stephanie and the girls went out the back and walked around to the front to catch them off guard.

Paul came outside followed by his sons and guards.

"Hello Scott!" Paul spoke softly.

"Hello old friend!" Scott answered back smiling.


End file.
